A Chance to Start Over
by devil4life
Summary: Harry has finally defeated Voldemort and as one last gift, Dumbledore sends him to world where his parents are alive and he can live the life that he missed out on.
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because if I did then I wouldn't be here writing this. And this is the only time that I'm writing a disclaimer because I find writing a disclaimer for every chapter very annoying.**

**Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort and now he goes to an alternate dimension where his parents are alive and he finds himself with siblings. Warning: Possible spoilers for books 1-5.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Ch.1 The Letter**

Harry Potter stood on the hill overlooking the battle ground. He gazed at the vast land that stretched far and wide. The land that was littered with bodies. The bodies of the people who died fighting the war. Harry gazed at the bodies of those who were his friends. His family. And then, his gaze fell upon a body that lay in the center. The body of a person who had caused him so much pain and suffering. There lay the body of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Well at least what remained of the body.

Yes, it was true. The war was finally over and the light had emerged victorious. _But was it worth it? _Harry asked himself. _Does this victory make up for all that was lost?_ So many had died during the war. So many had given up their lives. All four of Harry's closest friends were now dead. All of them. Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Severus. Yes, even Snape. Harry and Snape had actually become very good friends during Harry's sixth year once Snape realized that Harry was _not_ James Potter.

Harry had also lost his last father figure: Remus Lupin. Remus was killed by Peter but Remus made sure that if he was going to die, then he would take Peter down with him. Harry had also lost his mentor. Albus Dumbledore. The name still brought a great deal of pain to Harry. Harry remembered it as if it were yesterday. Harry was in the middle of a dual with Bellatrix Lestrange and he did not notice another Death Eater sneak up behind him. Basically, Dumbledore jumped in front of the killing curse, set on protecting Harry as he felt that one day, Harry would defeat the Dark Lord.

And he did. Harry defeated Voldemort. He had fulfilled his destiny but the question was: Now what? What was he supposed to do? Before he could answer any of these questions, he was interrupted from his musings by Fawkes. The pheonix carried a letter in its beak which Harry accepted. Harry found his name scrawled on the envelope in Dumbledore's familiar handwriting.

Once Fawkes saw that Harry had the letter, he burst into flames, but a baby pheonix did not emerge from the ashes. Harry gazed down sadly at the ashes but he knew that Fawkes' time had come. He sighed and returned his attention to the letter in his hands. He started to open it and found himself suddenly apprehensive. He opened the letter anyway and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you have received this letter then I am dead and you have defeated Voldemort. Do not mourn my death. I have lived a long and happy life and it is time I move on. After all, death is the next great adventure. I want you to know Harry, that I have no regrets. I died knowing that peace would be restored once you defeat Voldemort. Now however, I wish to give you a gift. A gift of a new life. A life which you deserve. One which was taken away from you at a very young age. I had found a spell after much research that will allow me to give you this gift. Once you finish reading this letter, the spell will activate and it will send you, your belongings, and your pets to an alternate dimension. A dimension where your parents are alive. Before you go however, I want you to know that I am proud of you and I always will be. I want you to always remember that. This is where I stop. Goodbye and good luck Harry._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry simply stared at the letter as he slowly began to comprehend the meaning of its contents. And then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He would see his parents. He would see Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Severus, and everyone else. He smiled at the thought and said two words before he was engulfed by a blinding white light.

"Thank You"

**A/N:**

**So what do you think? I really like 'Harry is sent to an alternate dimension' stories so I decided to write one of my own. So comments? Suggestions? Tell them to me in your review! **


	2. A New World

**A/N: **

**Hello again! Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you all like the story. Hopefully I can continue updating regularly. I promise I'll try since I had kind of abandoned my other story "The Return" for a while and my friend kept on bothering me about the fact that I should update. Anyway, here's the second chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 2 A New World**

Harry did not feel the discomfort of a portkey while being sent to the new world. It felt oddly calm and he felt safe. After what seemed like years, he felt his feet touch the ground below him. He opened his eyes, which he had not realized he closed in the first place. Next to him was his trunk along with his pet snake, Trinity. Harry wrapped Trinity around his wrist. Then he waved his hand over his trunk and shrunk it so that it would easily fit in his robe's pocket.

Harry wondered where Hedwig was but his question was soon answered by a burst of fire in front of him. Hedwig was no longer an owl, but instead a beautiful midnight blue and silver pheonix. A midnight pheonix was very rare. They were also the most powerful breed of pheonix that only connected with powerful wizards.

Harry, now reassured that all his belongings and his pets were with him, looked up to observe his surroundings. He realized that he was somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. Not to deep of course. That in itself however, brought about an overwhelming feeling of sadness to Harry as he remembered how the forest had been utterly and completely destroyed in the final battle in his old world.

Harry forced himself to not think about his old world. That was the past now. He was here to start over in a place where he wasn't famous. A place where no one knew him and where he could forge his own identity. The thought of not being known as The-Boy-Who-Lived brought a sense of comfort to Harry. It also gave him reassurance.

Harry then began to think about what it would be like to see his parents and everyone else from his old world as he made his way towards Hogwarts. He soon found himself pulled out of his thoughts as he realized that he had reached the doors of Hogwarts. He was nervous about going in but allowed himself a small smile as Hogwarts greeted him. He was always thankful for his connection with Hogwarts. It made sure that he never felt alone.

After standing in front of the large doors of Hogwarts for a few more minutes, Harry took a deep breath and readied himself to enter his one and only home. He pushed open the doors and walked down the familiar corridors of Hogwarts. He paused in front of the doors to the Great Hall and listened to the chatter of the students. _This is ridiculous! I feel like a first year again! _he thought irritably. Despite his nervousness, Harry knew he had to go in. He took a deep breath and pushed open the doors with a loud BANG and strode in confidently.

The hall immediately fell silent upon his arrival. The younger years looked terrified and the entire staff along with some of the older students stood up and had their wands trained on him. Harry ignored the students and turned towards the staff table. He did a mental double take as he saw his parents along with Sirius, Remus, and Severus. After inwardly calming himself, Harry turned towards Dumbledore at calmly walked up to him.

"Hello professor. I believe we need to talk immediately. I shall meet you in your office and be sure to bring Lily and James Potter along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin", Harry whispered to Dumbledore. He made sure that only Dumbledore heard and after delivering the message, he made his way to Dumbledore's office leaving behind a room full of flabbergasted people.

Dumbledore's POV

I watched as the students ate and talked to each other. All of them laughing and making jokes. It is good to see the children be able to act carefree during these dark times. Who knows how long it will last. With Voldemort back, there is no such thing as a safe place. Hogwarts may be one of the safest places in the world but that will not mean that Voldemort can not attack here.

As I continued to ponder over the current situation of the wizarding world, I heard a loud bang which interrupted me from my musings. I quickly stood up and took my wand out, as did the other teachers. I gazed at the intruder and noticed that he looked remarkably like James and when he looked at me, I noticed that he had her emerald green eyes. The only difference between their eyes was that Lily's usually held a sparkle of life and joy. This stranger's eyes however were completely blank and devoid of any and all emotion.

I knew right away that the young man did not pose any threat towards the school or its inhabitants. I he had any ill intentions, then the school's alarms would have gone off. In fact, it seemed as if Hogwarts herself was welcoming the new arrival. Despite this fact, I was still weary of him. After all, in these dark times one could never know who was and wasn't trustworthy. I was once again brought out of my musings when the stranger walked up to me.

"Hello professor. I believe we need to talk immediately. I shall meet you in your office and be sure to bring Lily and James Potter along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin".

That was all he said before he strode out of the Great Hall towards the direction of my office. This only increased my suspicions of him as I wondered how he could know where my office was when I am sure that I have never seen him before. I sigh and turn towards the staff members who are all looking at me expectantly. I tell them what just happened and Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus all look shocked but they agree to come.

The five of us leave the Great Hall and we all make our way to my office. After giving the password (lemon drops), we make our way up the spiral staircase and when I open the door to my office, I am shocked to see the stranger sitting calmly on a chair facing my desk. That however is not the most shocking thing however. What's more shocking is that Fawkes is perched on his lap and they are actually having a conversation judging by the trills coming from both of them. We all stand there for a couple of seconds simply staring at the man before us. It seems that he has yet to notice that we are here. I clear my throat and he turns his head to look in our direction.

Normal POV

Harry turned his head when he heard Dumbledore clear his throat. He watched as Dumbledore and the others made themselves comfortable. There was an awkward silence for a few moments until Dumbledore finally decide to break it.

"Perhaps we should all start by introducing ourselves?" he said. Harry simply nodded so Dumbledore decided to start.

"Albus Dumbledore"

"Lily Potter"

"James Potter"

"Sirius Black"

"Remus Lupin"

They all turned to look at Harry expectantly. Harry mentally sighed. _Well,_ I _might as well get this over with._

"Harry Potter"

**A/N:**

**Well I definitely think this is a good place to end. Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. I personally didn't like it all that much because I don't really think this chapter 'flows' I guess. But I'm writing this a 12 o'clock at night so I think the chapter is satisfactory. **

**Anyway, please review or I won't update!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Reactions

**A/N: **

**Hello again! I am so sorry for the long wait. Things have just been so stressful! I had my regents and midterms so first I was busy with those. I had planned on updating after they were over but then my computer got a virus so it had to be fixed. It took forever to get it back as my computer seemed to have more than one virus but now it's back, I'm happy, and I can update so things seem to be working out pretty well! Anyway, here's the third chapter. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 3 Reactions **

Silence. Complete and utter silence greeted Harry's statement. Harry was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the way the others were staring at him. He knew they thought he was lying and he wished they would simply believe him and accept him. Harry knew, of course, that it would not happen. It was too simple and he couldn't expect them to simply believe him, no questions asked.

Especially during these times. He knew that Voldemort was still active in that world because he could feel the extra wards around Hogwarts. In his own world, Dumbledore had placed extra wards around the castle as Voldemort's power continued to grow. Shaking those thoughts away, Harry returned his attention to the aged headmaster in front of him who seemed to have gone into a state of shock along with the others.

Surprisingly, Sirius was the first to recover and since Sirius was always the rash one, that wasn't exactly a good thing. Thankfully, Harry knew Sirius too well and therefore he wasn't surprised when Sirius physically lunged towards him.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO IMPERSINATE MY GODSON YOU DEATH EATER!" he yelled as he launched himself forward to attack. Harry however was prepared and he quickly whipped out his wand and threw a 'petrificus totalus' at him. James, Lily and Remus' wands were immediately pointed at Harry while Dumbledore was as calm as ever. Harry simply raised an eyebrow.

"Yes well, could you perhaps release Mr. Black?" said Dumbledore, hoping to get rid of some of the tension that hung heavily in the air. Harry nodded and released Sirius from the spell, but Sirius leapt up and moved to attack again. Harry acted quickly once more and turned Sirius into a small pink poodle and then conjured up a dog that looked almost exactly like Sirius' animagus form.

Despite the situation, Remus and James began laughing hysterically as the large, black dog began chasing Sirius around the room. Harry only smiled slightly but there was amusement dancing in his eyes. He waved his wand and the dog was gone and Sirius was returned to his human state. He returned to his seat, his face red with embarrassment. Once James and Remus stopped laughing, they resumed their seats and everyone's attention was once again turned towards Harry.

Harry sighed and decided that it would be best to explain. He cleared his throat and prepared to begin his tale.

"As I said before, I am indeed Harry Potter, just not the one you know". The others in the room simply gave him a confused look so he continued.

"You see, I am from another world. An alternate dimension basically". He paused to observe the reactions of the other occupants of the room. James and Sirius looked confused while the remaining three looked at Harry with shock and disbelief. Dumbledore was the first to recover so he addressed Harry's statement.

"I'm afraid that that is a bit hard to believe. The theory behind alternate dimensions has been studied but to be able to travel from one to another is impossible, not to mention the amount of power it would take to perform such a spell", he stated. Harry gave a slight smile and began to explain again.

"I understand that it may not seem very believable but it is true. Also, I was not the one who performed the spell sir. It was you", he said while enjoying the shocked look on Dumbledore's face.

"Also, if you don't believe me then ask Fawkes. A pheonix can tell when a person is lying", Harry stated. Dumbledore nodded and turned to Fawkes. Through the mind link between him and Fawkes, he found out that Harry was indeed not lying but he was also surprised to find out the Fawkes completely trusted Harry. This surprised him because pheonixes did not trust very easily.

After getting over his shock, Dumbledore turned to Harry and smiled, his customary twinkle once again prominent in his eyes.

"It seems that you have indeed been telling the truth. I must say that I am surprised but I also wish to apologize for our behavior towards you", Dumbledore said while turning his gaze towards Sirius who blushed and looked away.

Harry waved off the apology and gave him an understanding smile. This relieved the others as they had begun feeling guilty of not believing him before. Despite this, they all wondered _why_ Harry had left his old world in the first place. Seeing that none of the others were about to say anything, Lily voiced this question.

"Harry…why exactly did you leave your world? What I mean is don't you think that the people in your own world will be worried?"

"Well, like I said before, Albus was the one to send me here. It was a self-activating spell that was placed on a letter so I didn't really control whether or not I would be coming her", Harry replied while carefully avoiding the question. Thankfully the others seemed satisfied with the answer and didn't press any further. Harry gave a mental sigh. He really didn't want to keep anything from them but he just couldn't tell them about their horrible fates in his own world.

"Harry", Dumbledore said bringing Harry out of his thoughts, " Why did I use a self-activating spell instead of using the spell directly on you in person?"

Harry's face fell and Dumbledore identified several emotions in Harry's emerald eyes. _Pain, sadness, longing, guilt, _and _love_. As quickly as they came, they were gone and were instead replaced by a cool, expressionless mask. Dumbledore had to marvel at the young man's ability to hide his emotions so easily. It also saddened him that he felt the need to in the first place.

"Sir, the reason why you couldn't perform the spell in person was because…you died during my sixth year", Harry said sadly. He looked down, not wanting to see the expressions on everyone's face. They were staring at him in shock. They never really thought of the possibility of the great Albus Dumbledore actually dieing. The idea just seemed so foreign to them and even Dumbledore was shocked.

After a couple of minutes, they all composed themselves and looked towards Harry once more. Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry looked up at him.

"Harry, I'm sure that you must have some questions regarding this world but why don't we all eat first?" Sirius nodded excitedly and everyone else including Harry thought it was a good idea.

Dumbledore clapped twice and with a small _pop_, a house-elf appeared. A house-elf that that Harry immediately recognized.

"Dobby", Harry said in a surprised voice. Everyone turned to him and Dobby looked at him in confusion for a minute before recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Mister Harry Potter sir!" the house-elf exclaimed excitedly. Before Harry knew it, the house-elf had latched itself onto Harry's neck.

"Oh sir! Dobby is being so happy to see you. I is being very worried about sir", Dobby exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too", said a bewildered Harry. The house-elf pulled away and Harry smiled at the eccentric creature. After a moment however, his brow furrowed in confusion. He remembered quite clearly that in his own world, Dobby had died trying to save Harry during a battle. He had helped fight in the war as did the other house-elves of Hogwarts but Dobby's death had hit him hard.

"Dobby…how exactly did you recognize me? In my world, you had died and this is obviously your first time meeting me", Harry said confusedly. The others in the room looked just as confused and wondered the same thing but Dobby only smiled brightly.

"Sir, any magical creature you is knowing in your old world will get the memories that their other selves had", Dobby explained. Harry seemed pensive while he contemplated this information while the others were surprised. They had not really expected that but it did prove that magical creatures were more advanced and intelligent than they were given credit for. They continued to ponder this until they were brought out of their musings when Harry spoke up once more.

"Dobby, if that is true, then why doesn't Remus remember me. He is a werewolf after all". The statement was met with shocked silence from the others in the room. Remus looked at Harry in horror since Harry obviously knew his secret. Harry, for the most part, did not notice the others' reactions as his attention was completely focused on Dobby. Said house-elf thought for a moment and then suddenly smiled. He told Harry to wait while he went and got something that would help Harry understand.

Harry nodded his consent and with a _pop_, Dobby was gone. It was then that he noticed everyone else's expressions.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned worriedly.

"H-how do y-you know that I'm a…a w-werewolf?" Remus stuttered.

In return Harry only gave him a strange look before he began laughing. The others looked confused and simply continued to stare at him. When Harry finally calmed down, he addressed Remus.

"Is that all? I had thought that it was something serious. Oh, and to answer your question, I had known that you were a werewolf since my third year", Harry said.

"B-but aren't you scared or…or something?" Remus said.

"Why should I be?" Harry asked confusedly. The others just stared at him once again until Dumbledore broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well Harry, it seems that we did not give you enough credit. Nowadays, it is very hard to find someone with non-stereotypical views against magical creatures", Dumbledore stated calmly with a hint of bitterness lacing his voice. It truly hurt him how many wizards today were so narrow-minded when it came to magical creatures such as werewolves or giants. It was one of the main reasons why some were joining Voldemort. He was once again brought out of his thoughts, this time by a small _pop_.

Dobby had returned and this time he was carrying an extremely large book. He handed it to Harry and told him that it explained everything he needed to know about dimension crossing and its affects on magical creatures. Harry thanked him and then asked for some dinner, which Dobby happily provided.

Dinner itself, was a silent affair. All the occupants of the room were happily consumed in their own thoughts. None of them wanted to break the comfortable silence either. A half hour later, they were all done and once the remaining food was taken away, Dumbledore decided that it would be a good time to question Harry about a few things.

"Now then, why don't you tell us a little bit about your world and then we shall tell you a bit about ours", Dumbledore stated.

"Of course sir. Ask what you want but I can not promise an answer to everything", Harry said with slight reluctance.

"Fair enough. Is there a boy-who-lived in your world?"

"Yes. In my world, I am the boy-who-lived". Everyone looked surprised by this answer but chose not to respond.

"Did Voldemort die on Halloween night when he attacked?" Lily asked hopefully.

"No, he only lost his body and left as a spirit".

"Who was your secret keeper?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"Peter Pettigrew".

"Who were the ones that sacrificed themselves?" James asked calmly.

This time Harry was taken by surprise but he looked away, unable to meet their eyes. He sighed and decided that it would be best if he just told them.

"You and mum", he answered softly. He looked up and saw the shock and surprise in everyone's eyes. Lily's eyes began to water. She let out a strangled sob before walking over to Harry and giving an embrace that only a mother could. Harry stiffened at first but soon relaxed and returned the hug. He felt comfortable, content, and safe in his mother's arms. After a few moments, they reluctantly pulled apart and Lily wiped her tears. She returned to her seat and James clutched her hand in order to comfort her even though he felt shaky himself. Once they had all composed themselves, the questioning continued.

"When did Voldemort return?" asked Remus.

"At the end of my fourth year". Harry asked mostly the same questions and was surprised to find out that Neville was the boy-who-lived. Everything else was mostly the same other then the fact that instead of Neville's parents dying, it was his aunt and uncle, who had been watching him at the time. Neville even went through the same obstacles as Harry such as the Sorcerer's Stone, the Triwizard Tournament, etc. and he told the others that.

"I was just wondering, do I have any siblings?" Harry asked suddenly.

Lily and James both smiled and nodded.

"The Harry in this dimension is 15 and you also have two sisters. Rose and Gloria", Lily answered. Harry smiled at that. He had always wanted siblings.

"Will I be attending school here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you will be joining the seventh years. Also, in this dimension there are 9 years at Hogwarts instead of 7", Dumbledore said.

"That's fine. Do I have to be sorted or can I continue in the house that I was originally in?"

"I don't see the harm in that so yes, you may remain in your old house which would be…?"

"Gryffindor". James and Sirius couldn't help but smile proudly at that.

"Good and now that that is settled, why don't you spend the night in Lily and James' rooms until we introduce you to the school tomorrow as James' nephew".

"Of course sir. But first I was wondering if you would tell the Order about me and my situation?". Dumbledore did a slight double take but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, I will tell them. Tomorrow I shall hold a meeting. You may come as I'm sure the Order would like to see how you handled the obstacles that Neville had to", Dumbledore said. Truthfully, he was curious to see how Harry handled everything in his own school years and he could tell by the looks on the others' faces that they felt the same way.

Harry nodded in agreement even though he knew the headmaster's true reason for wanting him to go to the Order meeting. Either way, he was glad to go and he was also looking forward to seeing the order but mostly Severus again. The one who had been a brother, a friend, and a mentor to him.

With that in mind, he stood up and followed his parents to their room and Sirius and Remus left as well. With the office now empty, Dumbledore was left to ponder the mystery that was this new Harry Potter. The boy had power and a lot of it. It was possible that he was even more powerful than Dumbledore himself. He sighed. It was definitely going to be an interesting year.

**A/N:**

**Well there it is! The third chapter. Personally, I hated this chapter. I don't think it flowed very well but if I try to re-write it then this won't be up for at least another week and I don't think you all want to wait that long. sigh At least this chapter is longer since a couple people have been complaining about the length of my chapters. Anyway, review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Also, I would love for any suggestions on what to call Harry in the presence of younger-Harry. I also have no school next week so I promise I'll update then. Till then. **

**Please Review!**


	4. The Order: Part 1

**A/N:**

**Hello again! I know you all want to kill me but I'm really sorry about the long wait…again. I wished I could of updated sooner. Trust me I tried but homework's been increasing and I have a lot of projects to do. My teachers are giving us so much damn work to prepare us for the regents and finals. It's so stressing. I finally managed to update now since its Memorial Day break. Once again, I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me! (lol) Anyway, thanks for your patience and thanks to those who reviewed! Your comments were greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Also: **"_Italics"_**-thoughts**

**Ch.4 The Order: Part 1**

The next morning, Harry woke up groggily. He began to panic as he realized that he was in a room that he did not recognize. After a moment however, he remembered the previous day's events and smiled slightly. He had been worried that it might have all been just a dream. He gave a wave of his hand to see what time it was. _5:30 A.M._

Harry sighed. He knew that no matter what, he would never be able to break his habit of getting up early. He decided not to waste the time since he was already up and wide-awake. He opened the window that was next to his bed. He jumped out and changed into a black phoenix with brilliant emerald green eyes. After flying for a few minutes, he landed next to the lake.

He quickly set up several spells that ensured no one would see him and then he began his daily exercises. He started with some stretches and then moved to running laps around the lake. After 30 minutes of running, he began practicing some martial arts and he also practiced with his sword. It wasn't just any sword either. It was the sword of Godric Gryffindor, which Dumbledore gave him during his sixth year. He learned how to use it with help from Severus.

Harry began thought about his own world while continuing with his exercises. An hour later, he stopped and headed back to his room through the open window. He checked the time and saw that it was only 6:30. With a shrug, he quickly took a shower and headed back to his room since his parents weren't awake yet. He sat on the bed and thought about the Order meeting that was going to take place that night. He wondered how everyone would react and he also wondered how the other Harry would react.

He was soon brought out of his musings by a knock on his door. He absent-mindedly waved his hand and the door opened to reveal Lily standing in the doorway. She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Come Harry. It's time for breakfast. We'll eat here instead of in the Great Hall for today", she stated. Harry nodded and followed her into the kitchen where James was waiting at the kitchen table. He smiled when they entered and returned it with a greeting. Once they were all seated, food appeared on the table and they all happily dug in.

"Harry, Dumbledore decided that instead of today, you'll start school tomorrow", James said.

"I understand. I'm guessing it's because he wants me to see the Order first?" Harry asked. James nodded as he was to busy shoveling food into his mouth, much to Lily's disgust and Harry's amusement.

"You'll have to excuse James. He apparently never learned any _proper _table manners", Lily said in disgust while James simply blushed. Harry on the other hand chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry about it. I got used to it after spending meal times with Ron", he stated.

"You were friends with Ron Weasley", James asked in surprise now that he managed to swallow.

"Yeah. Why?" Harry asked.

"Just wondering. Actually, our Harry is friends with him too. By the way, that reminds me, what should we call you when the other Harry is around. We can't just call both of you Harry. It would be too confusing", Lily said.

"Well, I suppose you can call me Emerys", he said. Noticing Lily and James' curious looks, he decided to elaborate.

"In my world, we needed code names so mine was Emerys", he said. The other two nodded to show their understanding. They wondered why Harry would need a code name but they knew that if they asked, they probably wouldn't get an answer. The rest of breakfast was spent in silence. When they were done, the remains were taken away and Lily and James reluctantly left to teach their classes. James taught DADA and Lily taught Charms. Sirius and Remus both taught COMC. Harry found this very amusing, as he couldn't really imagine Sirius teaching.

He sighed as he surveyed the empty room. He wasn't sure about what to do so he just walked around a bit and surveyed each room. There wasn't anything major about the place so Harry sat on one of the couches in the living room. He noticed a bookcase there that had about fifty different books in it. He looked through them but he had already read them at some point.

He stared at the fireplace for a while until he remembered the book that Dobby gave him. He summoned it wandlessly and then opened the thick tome. He finished it within twenty minutes. The tome would have taken a regular person weeks to finish, but then again, Harry wasn't exactly normal, even by wizarding standards. The thing was that Harry was a Shadow Mage. He had acquired his powers on his sixteenth birthday. He didn't tell Dumbledore or the others because he wasn't ready to yet.

It wasn't completely a matter of trust. He was simply afraid that people would accuse him of being dark. It had happened in his world. There had been an attack on Hogsmead and he had been forced to reveal his powers. Most of the wizarding world and most of Hogwarts had turned against him. All of them were convinced that he would become the next dark lord.

Only the staff, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and the rest of the Weasleys stood by him. Eventually, the rest of the wizarding world saw the error in their thoughts and there had been a public apology made to Harry in the Daily Prophet. Too bad Harry didn't forgive that easily. The other members of his house had practically begged for forgiveness. Harry had ignored them and refused. He had at that moment realized who his _true _friends were and he did not want a repeat of the whole incident in a world that he only just arrived in.

Harry was soon brought out of his musings when the fireplace erupted in green flames. He tensed but almost immediately relaxed when he saw that it was only Dumbledore.

"Hello headmaster", Harry greeted pleasantly.

"If you're not busy, I was hoping that you would join me in my office for a talk. I believe we need to discuss some things about tonight's Order meeting", Dumbledore said.

"Of course. I'll be right there", Harry answered.

Dumbledore nodded and stepped aside. Seconds later Harry walked out of the fireplace and took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. He accepted the cup of tea that the headmaster offered him. After a few seconds of silence in which both occupants of the room gathered their thoughts, Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry gave him his full attention.

"Now then, I have talked to the other members of the Order and have managed to convince them that your story is true. Tonight there will be a meeting there. Neville and his friends will be there as well. He shall show you his memories of his adventures and if it is ok, we'd all like to see how yours are different", Dumbledore explained.

Harry thought about it. He too wondered how the boy-who-lived handled all the encounters with Voldemort.

"Very well headmaster. I can accept that. Is the meeting being held in Grimmauld Place?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"We will be going after dinner", Dumbledore stated. Harry nodded and soon excused himself. He made his way back to his parents' room and sat on the couch, which was situated in front of the fireplace.

_I have parents. I can't believe it. All of this seems so surreal, like a dream almost_, Harry thought. He continued to think about everything he had experienced in the last few hours and didn't notice Lily and James entering the room.

The two in question exchanged amused glances and quietly walked up behind him. James lightly tapped him on the shoulder and Harry immediately spun around. He had a dagger out and quickly put it away, thankful that the other two had not noticed its presence. He also mentally berated himself for not being more aware of his surroundings.

He forced a smile onto his face and Lily led him into the kitchen for dinner. They finished quickly, apparently eager to go to the Order meeting. They quickly made their way to the headmaster's office. He stood there, smiling at their eager and (in Harry's case) nervous expressions.

Without saying a word, he held out a neon green and pink polka-dotted sock, which was obviously a portkey. They all placed a hand on it a waited for the familiar yet uncomfortable sensation that always accompanied travel by portkey. They soon landed in the living room situated in Grimmauld Place and Harry surveyed the room. It was different than how he remembered. Instead of the foreboding feeling he often experienced, he felt safe and welcomed. The place was obviously well lived in.

Dumbledore once more brought Harry out of his musings. The four walked towards the door that led to the kitchen. Lily urged Harry to go in first and taking a deep breath, he complied. As soon as he stepped through, a spell was thrown his way but he was ready and had a shield up instantly which successfully absorbed the spell. He put his wand away, silently thankful for remembering to not use wandless magic.

Harry looked towards the castor of the spell and came face to face with Mad-Eye Moody. He smiled slightly. _Same old Moody. Some things never change, even when in a different dimension. _Moody gave him an approving nod and he faced the other members who were looking at him in awe.

"Yes well, perhaps we should begin?" Dumbledore stated and Harry could hear the amusement in his voice. Immediately, everyone's attention turned to Dumbledore, which was something that Harry was immensely thankful for.

"Now then, as I have told you, Harry here has come from another dimension where he was the boy-who-lived", Dumbledore started but was interrupted.

"Really! That is so cool. I got to be the boy-who-lived instead of you Nev". Everyone turned to the source of the voice and identified it as Harry (alternate dimension Harry).

"Yes well, that reminds me that we also need another name for Harry so as not to get confused", Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"I suppose you may call me Emerys", Harry stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Dumbledore continued with what he was saying earlier.

"Now then, I thought it would be a good idea to compare the events of this world to Emerys' so that we can see the similarities and differences so who would like to go first?" Dumbledore questioned.

Before anyone could say anything, Neville stood up and volunteered. He was eager to show the tasks that he had to face at Hogwarts since he never gave up a chance to show off. Everyone else had already seen the memories and were always impressed, well except for Snape of course.

Dumbledore didn't say anything and simply gestured for Neville to place his memories in the pensieve that was resting on the table. He did so and gestured for Emerys to go first.

"Actually headmaster, there's a spell I know that can make the memories play like a projector so that we all may watch from here", Emerys said. Dumbledore quickly hid his surprise and asked the dark haired youth to perform the spell. He did so and the memories immediately started playing like a movie.

By the end of it people were murmuring to each other and looking at Neville in awe. They all looked towards Emerys to see his reaction and were surprised to see him with a pensive expression instead of awe and admiration.

_Thinks were definitely a lot more different here. It seems that "I" was always with Neville in the end like with the sorcerer's stone and the basilisk. The situations also seemed to be handled differently and with more spell work compared to my adventures_.

"Right well, I have to say that I am surprised with how different things are here but I suppose that now it's my turn to show you my memories", he said. He ignored Neville's dejected look for his lack of reaction and instead placed his memories in the pensieve. Within seconds, the memories began to play and by the end everyone was talking in excited whispers. Dumbledore was impressed and even Snape was although he wouldn't admit it.

Harry looked around and inwardly snorted at everyone's ill-hidden awe. _That was only up to fifth year and they're impressed. I wonder what would happen if the were to see my abilities after I received my shadow mage powers_. He was broken out of his thoughts when a group of teenagers walked up to him.

"Hey Ha-Emerys. That was really amazing. I'm Neville by the way". Harry smiled and waited till everyone introduced themselves.

"Harry Potter"

"Ron Weasley"

"Hermione Granger"

"Rose Potter"

"Gloria Potter"

"Well it's nice to meet all of you and as you know my name is Harry Potter but you may call me Emerys", he said and then gave them a charming smile that caused all the girls to giggle. The boys all gave Harry jealous looks but were interrupted by Dumbledore clearing his throat.

"Why don't we eat and then we will continue with this meeting", he said and everyone agreed. They all settled down to eat and conversed lightly with each other. Harry looked around and smiled, content with how things were turning out so far.

**A/N:**

**Well that's done thankfully. I'm sorry again for the wait and this chapter is really not that great. It's mostly for all of you to know about what's goin' on and about Harry's powers. If there's any confusion then e-mail me or leave a review and I'll answer your questions. Also, for the nickname Emrys, I know that it's not very original but it's the only thing I could think of at the moment. Anyway, hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad. And just a warning, I won't be able to update until summer vacation which isn't really to far away so it shouldn't be too bad. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**TBC**


	5. The Order: Part 2

**A/N: **

**Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy since school finished. I had to help switch my room with my parents' room and then I had to help paint the inside of the house and a whole bunch of other crap. Thx to those of you who have reviewed. You all are great! Anyway, here's the fifth chapter.**

**Also, I just realized that I forgot to put Ginny in the end of the last chapter, so just pretend she was there 'cause I'm too lazy to fix it. Sorry!**

**Ch.5 The Order: Part 2**

After a pleasant dinner, everyone once again settled into their seats and turned to Dumbledore. Before he could say anything however, a flash of green from the fireplace interrupted him. Emerys turned to the fireplace in time to see a girl fall out. She quickly scrambled up and dusted herself off. She was rather plain looking with mousy brown hair a round face, and slightly dull brown eyes. Emerys observed her carefully and noticed a slight resemblance between her and Neville.

_She must be his sister_ Harry thought.

"Ah, Miss Longbottom, what brings you here?" Dumbledore questioned, thus confirming Emerys' thoughts.

"I was called here sir. You left me a note", the girl answered.

"Oh, of course. Well then first off, meet Emerys", Dumbledore said. The young girl turned towards Emerys and gave him a flirtatious smile, or at least what she thought was one.

"Hello, my name is Illiana Longbottom"

Emerys nodded to her and gave her a polite smile before looking away to show that he wasn't interested. Her plain features instantly morphed into fury. No one seemed to notice as Dumbledore did a quick recap of what had happened so far. While Albus gave the explanation, Emerys chose to observe Illiana, who was glaring at the headmaster with hate. Curious, he decided to search her mind.

When Emerys did, he encountered occlumency walls. They were rather weak and he could have easily broken through them, but he decided to retreat before she noticed anything. Just before he left her mind he caught a few words. _Master…interested…rewarded_. Harry narrowed is eyes and made a mental note to keep an eye on the girl. He then turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"Now then, I believe that it is time for the children to leave so that we can discuss some things. Several protests were heard (mainly form Neville and Harry), but they were soon ushered out by their parents.

"What about Emerys?" Neville asked, just before he exited the room.

"Emerys will be staying", Dumbledore answered. Neville's protests died away as the door was shut and silenced.

"Well then, let's start. Remus, tell us your report first", Dumbledore said.

"Of course sir. I talked to some of the werewolf clans and very few have agreed to join us I'm afraid"

"So are most of the clans siding with Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"No. A majority of them have decided to remain neutral, however, Voldemort definitely has more werewolf supporters than we do", Remus answered.

"Very well then. Remus, see if you can get more werewolves to support our side. Sirius, I believe that you had gone to talk to the vampires. What is your report?"

"Ummm, well, I talked to the prince of the vampires, Leander, and he wishes to meet with some of us. He said that the meeting will determine whether or not he'll take us to see the king", Sirius stated.

"Very well then. Did he say when he wants the meeting to take place?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, He wants to meet tomorrow".

"Ok, in that case, Sirius, you will attend the meeting as will I. Severus and Remus, I want you two to come as well", Dumbledore said.

"Sir", Harry interrupted, "I was hoping that I could attend the meeting. I think it might be beneficial".

"A bit arrogant don't you think Potter", Snape sneered.

James opened his mouth to reply, but before he could do so, Dumbledore spoke up.

"Very well Harry, I don't see any harm in you attending bu-", before Albus could continue, Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"ALBUS! You can't let him go. You'll be meeting with a VAMPIRE for Merlin's sake. You cannot endanger him like that. I will not allow it", she argued and Lily and James nodded their heads in agreement. Harry looked quite offended but before he could say anything, Dumbledore spoke up once again. (A/N: people keep getting interrupted a lot don't they?)

"Now Molly, I'm sure that Harry here will be able to handle himself just fine, but if it will make you feel better, Lily and James will attend the meeting as well, if they agree to it that is"

The two in question simply nodded in agreement. Mrs. Weasley humphed, but didn't comment further.

"Excellent! I believe that is enough for today. Whoever is attending the meeting tomorrow will stay here tonight. Harry, I believe that Sirius will be able to show you to your room", Dumbledore said and everyone got up and began filing out of the room.

Once the room was empty, Harry said "Good night" to his parents and Remus and then followed Sirius out of the room. They went upstairs and Sirius showed Harry to one of the guest rooms. Harry looked around and then got ready for bed, looking forward to the next day.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he went through his usual routine and then headed downstairs. No one was up so he decided to start breakfast. After a while, the delicious aroma of the food called the occupants of the house downstairs, where Harry was sitting at the table, surrounded by just about every breakfast food imaginable, drinking a cup of coffee.

James cleared his throat, causing Harry to look up.

"Oh. Good morning. I woke up early so I decided to start breakfast", he replied.

"You made _all _of this", Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah. Why don't you all sit and start before the food gets cold", Harry said.

Everyone nodded and sat down, although Snape looked at the food suspiciously, after all, how many teenage boys could actually cook. Everyone seemed just as uncertain (much to Harry's amusement), until Sirius finally became impatient and took a bite. He chewed slowly and then his eyes widened. He quickly grabbed a bit of everything and started shoving it all into his mouth. Everyone else took that as their cue to begin and they found it magically delicious (A/N: sorry, couldn't resist).

When everyone was done, Lily turned to Harry and said, "Harry, that was really good. Even better than my cooking!" There were sounds of agreement from the rest of the people surrounding the table and even Snape agreed, reluctantly of course.

"Thank you. Now, what time are we supposed to meet Prince Leander?" Harry asked.

"He said he would be here at about 9 o'clock", Sirius answered.

"Very well"

It was finally time to meet with Leander, and the ones who were going to attend the meeting were anxiously waiting in one of the many rooms of the old house. Dumbledore and everyone except Harry sat at the table that was situated in the middle of the room. Harry simply leaned against the wall, hidden by the shadows. At exactly 9 o'clock, the doorbell rang and Mrs. Black began screeching. Sirius rushed to answer the door while James and Remus went to deal with Mrs. Black.

Seconds later, James and Remus returned shortly followed by Sirius and a pale and sinister looking man, who could only be Prince Leander. He was thin, but not unhealthily so. His skin was a pasty white, which only enhanced his menacing presence. He looked young, and quite handsome despite his pale looks. He had blue-black shoulder length hair that provided a sharp contrast to his skin.

The order members waited with bated breath as the vampire before them assessed each of them. His gaze stopped at Remus and he sneered.

"Werewolf," he snarled. Remus' eyes narrowed.

"Vampire," he spat back with just as much venom. Leander glared and opened his mouth to give a scathing comment, but when he tried to speak, he realized that he couldn't. His look changed from one of surprise to outrage. The rest of the order members looked panicked. Even Dumbledore was looking panicked. This was not the way he expected the meeting to go. Quickly trying to salvage the rest of the meeting, he turned to Remus.

"Remus, would you be so kind as to remove the silencing charm from Prince Leander," he ground out.

"But", Remus began, "I didn't place it on him".

"Well then who did?" Dumbledore asked, bewildered.

"That would be me professor"

Everyone turned to see who had spoken and they saw Harry leaning against the wall and grinning in a self-satisfied manner. He gave a flick of his wand and released the surprised vampire from the silencing charm.

_Great_, thought Severus, _this is just what we needed. I knew Potter shouldn't have been allowed to the meeting. Now he's gone and ruined everything. Oh well, at least I'll get the chance to see him get mauled by the vampire and then the order._

Dumbledore seemed to be thinking the same thing as he turned to Leander to apologize and make some sort of excuse on Harry's behalf. However, when he turned towards Leander, he saw the vampire standing there and staring at Harry in shock. Everyone waited to see what the vampire would do while Harry simply raised an eyebrow.

"Ha-Harry?" the vampire finally managed to stutter out. Everyone except Harry looked surprised. As a matter of fact, Harry only gave a snort of disbelief.

"Obviously. Who else would actually throw a silencing charm at you and still be alive right now?" Harry asked rhetorically. Suddenly, Leander was directly in front of Harry and he pulled the emerald-eyed boy into a tight hug. By now, everyone's jaws had just about hit the floor as they watched the interaction taking place between Harry and Leander.

"Bloody Hell Harry! How have you been!" Leander cried.

"I've been doing well but we can catch up later. Right now I believe we are here for a meeting", Harry stated.

"Ummm, yes. We had been hoping that you would agree to take us to your father so we could discuss and alliance against Voldemort?" Dumbledore said, still trying to get over his shock. This was definitely shaping up to be one of the strangest days of his life, and that was really saying something considering how old he was and how much he had already seen in his life.

"Well of course. As a matter of fact, we can all go right now!" Leander said. The others were shocked by his sudden acceptance but decided not just go along with it.

"Very well, let's go", Dumbledore said.

**A/N: **

**I know it's been so long since I've updated and once again I'm sorry. I'm just thankful to all of you who have reviewed and I apologize for the wait. Trust me, I don't plan on abandoning this story, but I won't make any promises regarding my next update. All I can see is that hopefully it won't take as long as this one did. Again, sorry but I hope you did enjoy this chapter.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Meeting with the King

A/N:

**A/N: **

**Hello all you wonderful readers! I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the long wait but junior year in high school is really hectic. I'm sorry but I've had so much going on lately. I'll definitely try harder when it comes to updating sooner. Anyway, onto the next chapter. But first, some review responses:**

**Stygius.Magic****- I'm glad you like the story so far. As for a Harry/Fem!Vamp, I was actually thinking about it, but I'm not totally sure yet. Thx for reviewing.**

**kamechan- I really appreciate your review and as for your question about whether Remus will remember Harry on the next full moon…the answer is no. The reason is because Remus takes the wolfsbane potion, which lets him keep his human mind so he won't remember Harry. As for your second question, yes, Harry will be a classmate of the Weasley twins. I hope that cleared everything up for you, and if you have any other questions, please feel free to e-mail me.**

**cooroo- Sorry if it was confusing, but yes, the Harry that is Leander's friend and can cook is Emerys. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Remusgrl01****- A couple of people have had the question about why the Vampire recognized Harry, yet Remus didn't. The answer to that is that Leander is always a vampire no matter what. Same thing with a house elf. However, with Remus it's different because he is only a werewolf once a month so he and the wolf are like two separate personalities. Think of it as a split personality. The two separate personalities don't tend to interact. I hope that clears it up for you. If not then e-mail me and I'll try to give you a better explanation.**

**something- I'm sorry if the fact that Harry is cold/powerful bothers you. You're right in the fact that he is the same character from the books. However, he just finished with a war and everyone he has ever cared for is dead. I don't know about you, but I think I would be a bit bitter if that happened to me. He will eventually become more open and less cold but it will be a slow change seeing as he is still trying to deal with everything that has happened. **

**For everyone else that reviewed, thank you and I hope you continue reading and reviewing my story. And now, I give you chapter six!**

**Ch. 6 The Vampire Nation**

The odd group followed the suddenly hyper vampire into a nearby alley. Sirius and James watched Leander suspiciously and drew their wands just in case. Leander noticed but didn't say anything. Instead, he motioned for everyone to gather around him to form a tight circle. When they did (albeit hesitantly) he closed his eyes and concentrated. Everyone except Harry and Leander gasped as they felt the shadows pressing against them from all sides. Seconds later, the alley was left empty once more, with no sign of it ever being occupied.

"Bloody Hell! What the fuck was that!?" James exclaimed, and for once Lily didn't reprimand him for his language seeing as she was to busy trying to not panic. Leander simply raised an eyebrow and gave them an expression that clearly stated _Why should I bother telling you?_ Harry noticed this and rolled his eyes in annoyance towards his friend's attitude.

"It's the form of transportation that vampires use. Instead of apparation, they use shadow teleportation," he quickly explained. The others only nodded, still too dazed to give a proper answer. Leander, on the other hand, pouted slightly.

"Aww, Harry, you ruined all my fun," he exclaimed petulantly. Harry's response was to roll his eyes and then give Leander a pointed look that clearly said, _are we going or what_. Leander, in turn, shrugged and gestured for the group to follow him and they did so, still too dazed to do much of anything that required actual thinking. Harry, on the other hand, walked next to Leander and conversed with him in low tones.

After almost ten minutes of walking, the group stopped at a large, sinister looking castle. It wasn't quite as big as Hogwarts, but that didn't make it any less foreboding. Leander and Harry entered with out any hesitation while the rest followed with trepidation.

The odd group navigated through various twisting corridors before finally stopping in front of a pair of large double doors, similar to those that led to the Great Hall in Hogwarts. Leander entered while Harry somehow managed to move to the back of the group without any one noticing.

"I see you have brought them, my son," said a quiet, eerie voice that easily resonated throughout the large room. A man could be seen sitting in a throne-like chair. Although he was sitting, one could tell that he was a tall man. As for his looks, he seemed to be a slightly older and if possible, more intimidating version of his son. Albus, Severus, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus, all bowed hastily. Harry, on the other hand, had yet to be noticed.

"Yes father," Leander replied respectfully.

"I see. So I am to assume that the interview went well and they have proven themselves worthy of our alliance?" his father asked. At this, Leander blanched as realized that no such interview had occurred. It seemed that he had forgotten the entire purpose of the visit in his surprise and later, excitement. He looked up and saw his father raise an eyebrow, clearly waiting for an explanation. Leander cleared his throat nervously as he thought about how to break the news to his father. The others behind him had remained silent so far and continued to do so as the watched the proceedings before them with interest.

"Well, you see father…I had…forgotten…about the interview and…well…I just brought them here," Leander answered. The King of the vampires narrowed his eyes at his son and just barely contained his anger at his son's foolishness.

"Well then, for your sake, I do hope you have a good reason for bringing these _wizards _here without good reason."

"Of course father. And that reason is right…here?" Leander finished confusedly as he looked around for his wayward friend. The vampire prince made a slight whimpering noise, although he would later deny it, as he turned to look into his father's quickly darkening face. Leander's mouth moved yet no sound emerged as he struggled to form an answer that would calm his father. However, he found that he could not find an appropriate answer and instead he looked around the room in hopes of seeing his wayward friend. When that also failed. He turned to face his father who had now risen from his seat, which was not a good sign, while ignoring the cowering wizards behind him.

Just as the king began to open his mouth to either yell at or curse his son and the other wizards, Harry decided that his friend had gone through enough torture. He cleared his throat and stepped forward, smiling slightly as the kings facial expression turned from outrage to surprise just as his son's had at the order's headquarters.

"Sorry sir, but I just couldn't resist messing with Leander a bit," Harry said as he sent a smirk at Leander, who currently looked like he was going to attack and possibly kill Harry in the most painful way imaginable. Luckily for Harry, he didn't get the chance to do so since his father managed to get over his shock and fully comprehend what had just occurred. He stood up and quickly strode over to Harry and spun him around so that they were facing each other. Time seemed to slow as everyone practically held their breathe as the two stared, one with suspicion and the other with amusement. The spell was finally broken as the king broke out into a grin and hugged Harry the way a parent would hug a child who was visiting after many years.

"It is wonderful to see you my childe. When did you arrive and how exactly did you manage to?" the king exclaimed as he led Harry and the others into the dining room.

"Actually, I've only been here for a few days and as for how, well you can thank Albus for that," Harry replied. An odd expression came over the older vampire's face and Harry nearly laughed remembering the disdain the old vampire and Dumbledore felt for each other, although Albus usually hid it better. They were about to continue with catching up but were interrupted before they could begin by Dumbledore, who cleared his throat in order to remind them that there was a reason behind the visit. (I've just realized that I have yet to give the king a name so from here on we shall call him Ambrosios). Ambrosios shot a glare at Dumbledore, which was answered with a confused look. Ambrosios simply sighed, conceding to the fact that this was a business visit and not a social visit. He gestured for everyone to be seated and looked at Sirius to begin seeing as he had initially requested the meeting.

"Ummm, right. Well, we wanted to see in hopes that you would join the Order in the war against Voldemort, sir," Sirius stated nervously. Ambrosios frowned contemplatively as he considered the request. Finally, he spoke.

"I was under the impression that he had been dealt with many years ago?" Ambrosios stated. This time it was Snape who answered.

"You are correct to an extent sir. However, the Dark Lord had never truly died but had instead, simply lost his body. Recently he managed to acquire his body again and he has managed to increase in power and in influence." The others nodded in agreement, and Dumbledore decided that it was his turn to speak.

"As you know King Ambrosios, I am the leader of the Order of the Phoenix and I must admit that Voldemort is gaining many allies very quickly. We already know that he has managed to gain support from some of the werewolves and we know that he will request the alliance of the vampires very soon."

Ambrosios linked his hands together and looked as if he was considering the request. Of course, Harry's presence alone basically guaranteed that he would agree to the alliance, but it was fun playing with the mortals. Harry seemed to realize the same thing and he gave Ambrosios a pointed look.

"Alright, I shall agree to the alliance however, my soldiers shall train here. Any information that needs to be passed on will be done so through Leander. Also, I should warn you that several vampires have been rebelling lately. Based on what I've heard today, I am assuming that these rebel vampires are aligning themselves with Lord Voldemort, but I shall look into it more before coming to a conclusion."

Dumbledore nodded, his expression an odd mixture off relief and uneasiness. However, instead of contemplating the information he had just received, Dumbledore waved his hand and produced a rolled up piece of parchment, which he handed to Ambrosios. The vampire king looked it over, recognizing it as a contract of sorts. He looked it over carefully before nodding his approval and signing it. He then returned it to Dumbledore, who also signed it, which caused to the parchment to glow softly before it disappeared. Ambrosios smirked at Dumbledore almost viciously before sticking his hand out. Dumbledore reached out and took it without hesitation and they shook, while the others looked on relieved.

A/N: I'm so sorry! I know I've made you guys wait for so long and I don't even have a good chapter to make up for the wait. I was going to make this chapter much longer but I couldn't figure out what to write. I'm experiencing serious writer's block right now, probably caused by stress, cause things have been pretty hectic for me lately. Just consider this chapter as a filler for now. Again, I'm so sorry that this chapter sucks but I swear I did try.

**Also, for the poll, it looks like Harry won't be paired with anyone. Sorry for those of you that wanted to see him with either Severus or Leander. Still, I'm leaving the poll open till the end of this month and then I'll have the final decision so vote and review.**


End file.
